


Backyard Birthday

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [9]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Sebastian!, La multi ani Sebastian!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's Sebastian's birthday and it's the first celebration our loves get to have with their kids!





	Backyard Birthday

“Daaaaaaad!” Aiden yelled, running into our bedroom and coming to my side of the bed.

“What is it, buddy?” Sebastian mumbled and rolled over to look at our son. I pulled the covers back and rested my head in Seb’s lap.

“It’s time to get up! It’s your birthday!” Our bouncy boy giggled and climbed on the bed.

 _Shiiiiit. I was gonna get up early and make breakfast._ I groaned internally. _Of course, Ma is probably awake. No need._ I added mentally with a small smile. I bundled myself in more blankets and sat up.

“Happy birthday!” Aiden laughed and gave Seb a hug.

“Thanks, buddy.” My husband chuckled and tousled his hair.

“Hey, darlin’. Go see if your sister’s awake and get yourself dressed, okay?” I told Aiden sleepily, giving him a smile. He hugged Seb and I before going to knock on his sister’s door. I rolled over and straddled my husband, my lips hovering above his.

“Happy birthday, handsome.” I whispered before kissing him. “Did you enjoy your present last night?” I cooed between kisses.

“Mmhmm.” He let out a low rumble and smiled, his hands resting on my hips.

“Good. Because that’s all of that you’ll be getting today.” I smirked, knowing I had other plans in mind for him.

“Not even a quickie before breakfast?” Seb asked, biting his lip as I crawled out of bed.

“Uh uh. Kids are awake, as is your mom.” I chuckled and slipped on my bra and favorite tank top before padding over to my dresser. “Stop staring at my ass and go get ready, you weirdo.” I huffed, feeling his eyes on me.

“Your ass is just so sexy.” Seb chuckled as I slipped on my cut off jean shorts. I turned to look at him and gave him what he called my “in charge” eyes and he jumped out of bed. He kissed my forehead before grabbing his shorts and slipping them on. I went over to the vanity to put on my make-up and there was a knock on the door.

“Come on in!” I shouted as I put on my eyeliner.

“Morning.” I heard Evie’s voice as she came into our bedroom before Seb let out a chuckle.

“Regina mea. Turn around.” He tapped my shoulder as I saw his smile in the mirror. I turned to see Evie standing there, wearing an outfit almost identical to mine.

“How does this look, mom?” She asked, her hand fidgeting. I walked up and hugged her tight with a wide smile.

“You look beautiful, Evie.” I whispered and we both turned to Sebastian to get his opinion.

“You look like a blonde version of you mom and it may be one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen.” My husband chuckled and ushered our daughter into his arms. I walked back to the vanity and watched them, eavesdropping all the while.

“Happy birthday, tătic.” She whispered and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, raza de soare.” He crooned and held her tight. I finished my makeup and smiled as I walked toward the door.

“You two.” I murmured and ruffled Seb’s hair as I walked passed and down the hall to Aiden’s room. I knocked on the half open door and peeked in.

“Hi, mom.” He said, sitting on his bed and grinning.

“Let me see you.” I told him, leaning against the door frame. He stood up, beaming as he smoothed out the light green polo shirt my sister made for him.

“How do I look?” He asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Absolutely dashing. So handsome.” I giggled and came over to kiss the top of his head. “Now you need to make sure you keep this clean, okay?” I reminded him. He nodded and grinned as I patted his cheek.

“Hey mom?” Evie called for me, finding me with Aiden. “Can I talk to you?” She asked.

“Sure.” I nodded and kissed Aiden’s cheek before following my daughter downstairs and into the dining room. We waited with baited breath as we saw Sebastian walk by and into the kitchen, exchanging “good morning’s” with his mom in Romanian.

“What’s going on?” I asked quietly.

“I want to do something special for dad today. What do you think I should do?” She asked me, looking at me with bright hazel eyes. She fiddled with the ponytail holder on her wrist, a tell that she was nervous.

“Listen to me, sweetie. You don’t need to anything other than give him lots of hugs and kisses. He made me promise that was the only gift that I would let you and your brother give him.” I told her softly, tucking stray hair behind her hair.

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to think that I don’t love and appreciate him.” She told me with a nervous smile.

“Believe me, he knows how much you love him. Your dad, he’s one of those people that would rather spend time with the people he loves. Or get hugs. He loves hugs.” I explained and kept my eyes wide and my ears open, trying to listen and watch for him to come by.

“Okay. I love you.” She murmured and hugged me before walking away. Just as she was out of sight, I heard the familiar pad of Sebastian’s feet behind me and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to face him, greeted by a beautiful bearded face.

“You’re so good to these kids, Rin.” He whispered and kissed my forehead.

“What can I say? I was born for it.” I chuckled quietly and kissed his cheek. “Let’s eat breakfast and then we need to set up the backyard for the party.” I purred and kissed him.

After we ate breakfast, we moved to the backyard to set up sprinklers and yard games. Seb laughed as I threw a couple of the beanbags for cornhole, making them both in. He was still amused by my family’s love of cornhole. I watched as Georgeta sat on the porch, telling the kids stories about Romania, Austria, their move to New York, and what Sebastian was like as a child. They watched in adoration as their GG gushed about how talented Seb was, even from a young age.

“Ma, ma faci de rusine. You’re embarrassing me.” Sebastian muttered as he hooked the hoses for the sprinklers. His cheeks were bright red, sending the kids into a fit of giggles.

“Oh hush, you.” Georgeta chuckled and patted his cheek. Before she had a chance to finish her story, my brother and niece came in.

“Uncle Crab!” I heard Emery giggle and run into my husband’s arms, a red, flimsy object flying in the wind behind her.

“Dragută mea!” He laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

“Happy birthday!” She giggled and hugged his neck. She showed him the red object and Seb let out a bellowing laugh as he put her down, kneeling in front of my niece so she could put it on him.

“I love it! Thank you, dragută.” He giggled, hugging the little girl before turning to me and beaming. I heard his mom, Genevieve, and Aiden start roaring with laughter at the sight of Sebastian in a felt red crab hat.

“Oh my God.” I muttered and covered my mouth to stifle my laughs. Emery hugged Sebastian again and came running over to me.

“Hi, Auntie Rin!” She giggled and hugged me. “What do you think of Uncle Crab’s present? Daddy and I found it when we went on vacation and I had to get it.” She told me with a big smile.

“I think it’s perfect, sweetie.” I grinned and looked back to my husband. He was doing that stupid crab imitation that I couldn’t help but laugh at. “Hey, why don’t you go say hi to Evie and Aiden? I’m sure they would love to hear about Uncle Crab got his nickname.” I ushered her over her cousins with a grin before my brother came over and hugged me.

“Hey, sis. You look amazing. How’s motherhood?” He asked and looked over to my kids and niece playing together.

“Oh it’s wonderful, Jordan. They’re so perfect.” I answered, looking at how beautiful my family was.

“I’m happy for you. Emery was so happy for you and Sebastian when we left you guys last week. She told me ‘Auntie Rin and Uncle Crab finally have kids. I bet they’re so ‘cited.’” He chuckled. I couldn’t help but nod and laugh.

“Seb and I are still in shock sometimes, to be honest.” I admitted as Sebastian came over and kissed my forehead.

“Hey, man. Ready for a rematch of our last cornhole game?” Jordan asked my husband with a cocky smile.

“I think the real question is are you?” Sebastian gave my brother that cheeky, cocky grin that I loved and tried to mimic the confidence.

“Alright, alright. You two take your testosterone over to the grill and get it ready for Kevin.” I laughed and pushed them away.

Time went on and everyone filed into our backyard. We got hugs from everybody and then I watched them either greet the kids or meet them for the first time. Evie held herself with such grace and Aiden was his bubbly, charming self. I sat with Charlie and Georgeta, discussing my plans for later and laughing at the kids playing. Aiden came up to me, his cousins standing behind him.

“Hey, mom. When can we play in the sprinklers?” He asked, bouncing up and down a little.

“All of y’all need to make sure you’re in clothes that are okay to get wet and then we can turn the sprinklers on.” I told them kindly. Aiden ran inside with the other kids and I pointed for Seb to follow them to make sure my house didn’t end up a mess.

 They all came back out in swimsuits and Sebastian turned on the sprinklers, water starting to spray everywhere. Some of the adults, my dork included, ran through the water with the kids and chased them around the yard. My backyard filled with laughter, water, and love. Georgeta watched her son play with the kids, grinning as he came back when it was time for cake.

“He’s so talented and handsome, my Sebastian. Baiatul meu.” She gushed before she hugged Genevieve and Aiden.

“Ma.” He chuckled nervously and kissed her cheek before kissing my forehead. I loved seeing his relationship with his mom. I couldn’t thank her enough for raising my perfect match. He looked at us after he blew out his birthday candle, his all over blush, beard, and curly hair making my heart flip. _35 years of being on this Earth and the rest of them, he’s going to spend being my husband and their father._ I thought to myself as everyone ate cake and Seb grabbed my brother and my dad for the cornhole match.

“I call dibs on the red bags!” Seb laughed as I stood opposite of him and next to my dad.

“You ready to get your ass kicked AGAIN, bro?” Jordan chuckled, grabbing one of the blue bags.

“Nah. I think I’ll win this time.” Sebastian grinned, lining up his shot.

“You can do it, baby!” I shouted as he threw his bean bag, barely making it on the board.

The game went on and I could hear my brother and husband shit talking throws and shots. Dad and I signed back and forth, laughing at the boys opposite of us. I heard Georgeta, the kids, and the rest of the party laughing at how badly Seb was playing. I watched as he threw his last shot, missing the board entirely, officially losing the game for us.

“It’s official, Rin. You may have married an absolute hunk, but he wasn’t made for cornhole!” Jordan bellowed, slapping Sebastian on the back and shaking his hand.

“He was never any good at sports!” Georgeta cackled, sending the kids into a laughing fit.

“In my defense, it wouldn’t be fair if I looked this good, had all this acting talent, and was good at sports. I had to leave something!” Sebastian joked and came over to me, kissing me gently.

“To be fair, you are a beast at the gym. But that’s more beneficial to me.” I chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad you were born. And I’m so glad you’re all mine.” I whispered and kissed his cheek as his arm wrapped around my waist.

“I’m happy I was born too. And I’ll be yours for the rest of my life, regina mea.” He crooned and kissed my forehead. We walked close to each other back to the porch, giggling at some of the moments from the day.

Evie and Aiden stayed glued to Sebastian and their GG for the rest of the afternoon. There was so much love and laughter in the air. Soon, the sun started to set and everyone other than Charlie and Georgeta left our house. Sebastian got the kids ready for bed as I executed my plan for the rest of the night.


End file.
